The present invention pertains to the preparation of glycidyl derivatives of aromatic compounds containing an active hydrogen atom reactive with an epihalohydrin.
The preparation of glycidyl ethers by the reaction of an aromatic hydroxyl-containing compound with epihalohydrin in the presence of a base is well known as disclosed by Lee and Neville in HANDBOOK OF EPOXY RESINS, McGraw-Hill, 1967. Because of increased material costs and since in most instances, the reaction is conducted in excess epihalohydrin, any increase in epihalohydrin yields provide for a considerable economy in manufacturing costs. Also, particularly when the epoxy resin is to be employed in electrical applications, it is desirable that the epoxy resin have low hydrolyzable halide and low total ionic halide levels. The present invention provides an efficient process for maximizing epihalohydrin yields and also produces epoxy resins low in hydrolyzable halide and total halide.